Tainted Tangerine
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: "Once you taste the forbidden fruit from his realm, my little Tangerine. You are bound and shall become tainted to his Kingdom forever," Yuka Yukihira, to her daughter, Mikan Yukihira. Too bad her mother never gave her advice on what she should do if the King of the Underworld, kidnaps you and is forcing you to become his bride.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hiya guys, this story has been in my head for awhile, so I thought why not give it a go. I've been obsessing over Greek mythology for quite some time now, so I thought I should write it with a Gakuen Alice twist. This is based off the story of Persephone and Hades, so I hope you will like it on how I intertwined with it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated:}

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Greek Mythology, just the plot is mine.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _How can you define death? When death was right in front of you, and he was looking down upon you with such judgmental eyes._ Izumi Yukihira pondered over as he was taking in the features of Natsume Hyuuga, the King of the Underworld and the King of the Dead. He knew this was it, he would have to kiss his mortal life goodbye forever and embrace what death had in store for him in the afterlife. He died peacefully in his bed, with his loved ones right by his side, as the grim sickness slowly withered his life away.

"Izumi Yukihira, please put your right palm out," Hyuuga ordered, and Izumi obeyed him willingly.

He noticed a raven flew out of nowhere, pricking his palm with its sharp claw, which resulted in his palm to bleed heavily. Shockingly, he felt no pain, the perks of being dead he guessed.

The raven flew back to its master, dripping Izumi's blood on Hyuuga's black gloved hand, and slowly the blood turned into a white-hot flame. It flashed graphics of Izumi's mortal life, almost like a picture book, but much more vividly.

As Natsume was skimming through the mortal's life, he could already tell he would be sent to Elysium Fields without a doubt. He saw no darkness that tainted his soul or his memories, he wouldn't be surprised if the soul admitted that he had never even hurt a fly. As he was about to proclaim Izumi's faith, a particular memory halted him from doing so.

What he saw made his heart felt like he was hit by that no good Narumi's arrow, the God of love. What he saw, was a beautiful girl about twelve or thirteen, who radiated off pure innocents. He was drawn to her smile, which could probably lighten any cloudy day in the sky. He shook his head at this, for being so mushy. Natsume Hyuuga, The God of the Underworld, did not have mushy in his vocabulary.

Why was he letting this mere mortal girl, opening up his emotions that he locked away like Pandora's box? Why did he want to consume himself with her company? Why did he want her to be his and his alone? And why did he want her to be his queen, in the far future?

This made Natsume realized that he had to have her, no he needed her and the light she carried within herself. When he wanted something, he would always find a way to obtain it, no matter what the consequences would be.

"I noticed you have a daughter, what is her name?" Natsume asked Izumi, trying to play it as casual for his question.

A genuine smile formed on Izumi's mouth. _She must get that kind of bright smile from her father,_ Natsume thought. "That's Mikan, she brought so much joy and light throughout my life. She just turned thirteen not too long ago, it makes me sad as a father, I won't be seeing her grow up anymore," His tone choked at this, and he was trying not to cry in front of the King of the Underworld.

However, Natsume was oblivious to his efforts, all that was in his mind was Mikan. He caressed her name with the tip of his tongue, wanting so much more than just a tease of her name. He wanted to know more of her, so that he could please her when she would live in his kingdom. He would give her anything her little heart desires, he was the richest God of them all, and he could shower her with so many gifts.

"Izumi, I want your daughter," Izumi looked at him with heavy trauma and was devastated at this.

"Please, my King, I'm begging you. She is only just a child, please don't proclaim her innocence," He was on his knees now, pleading the God of the Underworld to not devour her innocents with his demons.

"I'm not going to couple her, I want her to stay in my kingdom as a companion. When she's old enough and right of age, I would like her to be my wife, and I would like your blessing," Natsume wasn't surprised that Izumi came to the conclusion that he just wanted to do that with her. The other Gods have gotten such a notorious reputation for that, especially his brother Tono, God of the sea.

Izumi looked at him with confusion, not believing at what he was hearing. Here sat the King of the Underworld, asking his blessing to marry his only daughter in the far future. He and his daughter were just mere mortals, why would one of the most powerful God's want to take his daughter as a wife? He didn't like to brag, but his daughter was quite a character, so he wouldn't be surprised that Hyuuga fell for his daughter's charm.

"Lord Hyuuga, King of the Underworld, you have my blessing on one condition," This caught Natsume's attention, so he inclined his head for Izumi to continue on this condition.

"My wife and child are still mourning my death, so give my wife and her a good amount of time together, just the two of them. You may take her when she's eighteen, and it leaves me at rest because I know she would be taken care of by a mighty husband." He smiled at Natsume when he referred to him as a mighty husband.

"You have a deal, and I swear to you as a God, to keep my oath. Izumi Yukihira, you shall spend your afterlife in the Elysium Fields!" With a snap of his fingers, Izumi's soul vanished into thin air, leaving the king lonely once again in his throne. However, soon enough, he would have somebody by his side, and her name was Mikan Yukihira.


	2. Chapter 2

Nallasparks: It's good to see you again, and I was happy to see as my first reviewer. Thanks so much!:}

Pisces-sama: Aww thanks so much:} I'm glad you're loving it.

SunBabyBoss: I'm so Glad you're looking forward to that. Thank you!

Anilissa: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're interested on how this story would unfold. You'll have to see if their love shall conquer the obstacle of death. Sorry, that sounded corny. Yes, they do got to treasure their moments, I like that positive outlook. Thanks again:}

Guest: Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it:} I hope you will like this chapter.

Newroz: Thank you so much! I'm glad so you're loving it so far. Here is your update:}

Disclaimer: Nope Don't own Gakuen Alice or Greek mythology. Only the plot and the poem I wrote in there.

Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated, enjoy.:}

 **Chapter 2:**

 _~Five years later~_

Mikan Yukihira looked above the ocean blue sky in a daze, getting herself drunk of the beaming sunrise that was fanning her rosy cheeks. Her nostrils consumed the sweet, intoxicating fragrance of the meadow of roses she was surrounded in. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment of bliss she was in.

"Mikan, where are you my precious child?!" She heard her mother exclaimed so loudly, she wouldn't be surprised if the mighty Jinno, god of the sky, could hear her all the way up in Alice Olympus.

She sighed out loud, knowing that her moment of bliss was over. She stood up while wiping the dirt off from her attire, and then she headed back to their cozy cottage.

The meadow wasn't far from their home, so it didn't take her long to approach her mother that was taping her foot on the rusty, wooden porch.

"Where were you my dear? I woke up and I couldn't find you," Her mother asked frantically.

Mikan smiled sheepishly when her mother noticed the sunrise. "Aww, I see my child. As many times I have reminded you before, if you are going out to see a sunset or a sunrise, please confide in me before you do so," Mikan nodded and gave her mother a hug.

As long as she could remember, especially after her father died. Her mother had became very overprotective over her, it could be a bit smothering at times, but Mikan found it with a sense of comfort. Her mother loved her very much, so she just wanted to protect her of the bad things that was outside the safety of their home.

Mikan grew up very sheltered, her mother only allowed her to stay the perimeter of their house or the meadow, she wasn't even allowed to ventured out to the Alice Village without her mother accompanying her. She understood her mother's intentions on why she made her daughter live in that lifestyle.

She remembered her mother told her the night after her father died, the Fates paid her mother a visit and told her future. It went something like this:

" _As the years past,_

 _You're daughter will grow_

 _and grow to the beautiful flower_

 _she shall become_

 _However,_

 _Darkness_

 _Will prick itself on her_

 _and she shall be consumed with it_

 _Her captor will lure her away from you_

 _with a sound of music_

 _And she shall forever be condemned in his grasp,"_

Her mother broke their hug, "Well, let's go in and make some breakfast, I'm sure you're famished," Her mother said to her, which earned her an eager nod from Mikan.

So they went in to do their usual morning routine, her mom getting the stove ready, while Mikan ran back outside to fetch the eggs from the hen house. Unknown to her, someone was spying on her morning chores, and it was the King of the Underworld.

XOX

 _~Underworld Kingdom~_

Natsume watched his bride to be with his magic flame, he always watched over her to make sure she was safe from harm. Even though, ironically, she should be protected from him. Even now, since he shall be coming for her tonight.

A magic flute appeared in front of him, he grasped it with his other black gloved hand. The flute he was holding, hypnotized the mortal souls to make them more cooperative. He found himself mainly playing it to the dead children, to hush them from their sorrow. He smirked at the flute, then at Mikan in his flame. _Very soon she shall finally be his._ He thought to himself with a dark chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers:}**

madhurimaroy903: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it:}

newroz: Thank you so much:} I'm glad you found it getting more interesting.

Anilissa: Yes, poor Yuka:{ She's going to lose both of them, and it would not be pretty of her reaction. Oh yes, he would definitely be sweeping off her feet lol. But he would be more of her black knight, instead of her oh so Prince charming. And we all know how Natsume can be possessive. Thank you so much! :}

Marissa: The wait is over, here is your update, I hope you will enjoy:} Thank you!

Lexi1989: Thank so much for pointing that out:] I fixed it, so thank you. Aww, I'm glad you find my stories captivating, that means a lot:}

Loveisfun: Thank you, and here is your update:}

Haruhi-chan131: Thank you, I'm so glad your interest on how I should continue this story.

StarElsie: Thank so, I'm so glad you find it interesting. And I'm glad you can hardly wait for them to meet:}

Author's note: Thank you so much guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated as always.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Greek mythology. The plot is mine:}

 **Chapter 3:**

Nighttime came upon the Upper World, with a bright full moon and twinkling stars illuminating the entire darken sky. The cozy little cottage had all of the windows open, to breath in the cool, summer air.

Mikan looked outside the open kitchen window, she stared in pure wonderment of the stars and the moon. _What a beautiful night,_ she thought to herself in a daze.

A ferocious sound of a knock at the door, snapped her out of her reverie. She let her mother answered the door because she told her to never open the door for any strangers. When her mother opened the door, Mikan was surprised to see Akito Mori, a dear friend of her mother. He looked a wreck, he stared at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Please, Lady Yukihira, my son has a terrible fever. Could you please come with me and try to bring it down?" Mori begged her mother.

Mikan's mother was a woman of medicine and a wiccan. She was taught how to grind herbs, and use it to heal the sick. It even made her dad live longer of the sickness he carried, but sadly it didn't cure him.

"Mikan, I'm going to help aid Mr. Mori's son. Keep the door lock, I have an extra key to get myself in," Mikan nodded her head for a response.

She kissed her daughter's forehead, which made Mikan smile. She grabbed her basket of herbs and she shut the door behind her.

Mikan approached the door, locking it with a swift click. She decided to head to bed because it was getting pretty late. She headed into her room, preparing herself for bed. Once she was fully satisfied of her routine for bed, she dove herself into her covers and then snuggled herself like a caterpillar in it cacoon. Then, she let herself be consumed with darkness.

XOX

Mikan woke up to the sound of a beautiful melody that echoed through her ears. She got out of her bed in a daze, wondering where that beautiful sound was coming from. She felt her feet had a mind of its own, as it lured her out of her home and into the northern woods.

She found herself drunk with giddiness as she danced along to the music. Her bare feet felt the evergreen grass tickling her feet, and she was completely numb when she stepped on twigs and rocks.

She felt her body halting her from dancing, and her body crunched her down in a sitting position. She saw the most beautiful poppy flower she had ever seen, she felt herself wanting to pick it from the ground. So without a hint of hesitation, she picked it from the ground with a vigorous pull, and she put the poppy flower in her golden brown locks.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and she felt the ground beneath her shake like a drunken earthquaquake. Snapping out of her trance she was put in, she got up quickly, noticing a chariot was coming out of the ground. She felt her blurry mind generating itself again, and her instincts told her to run. She ran as fast as she could, but whoever was the rider, encouraged its four black horses to gain up on her.

Mikan felt they were playing a game of Tag, but it was much more deadly to play. She was the runner, and the person who was chasing her was It. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her body, she screamed in protest. She thrashed in his hold, trying to bite him real hard, but it was no use.

She found herself fainting in pure exhaustion as the chariot led them into the ground. Serina Yamada, Goddess of the Moon, was the only witness of what took place that night. She witnessed Natsume, God of the Underworld, took the mortal girl as his mortal bride. This shall be quite a classic story to tell, and she would only know the true version on how he took his bride to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers:}**

Loveisfun: Thank you so much! Here is your update:} When her and Natsume meet, I can say that it's not pretty lol.

Newroz: Thank you so much! Here is your update:}

Pisces-sama: Thank you so much:} Sadly, Mikan is not happy camper about that arrangement.

Luoboo: LOL! I'm glad I put you on your edge of your seat. Thank you so much! I made this chapter longer, so I hope you will enjoy:}

Tsukigami Miruki: Aww your welcome and thank you! I'm glad how like how make the story mysterious, I always try to aim for that. Thanks again!

Guest: Thanks for the thumbs up:}

Guest: I can't promise they might have a happy ending, but they might have one. Thank you!:}

Anilissa: Yeah he did sweep her off her feet, without her consent. I want to say about nine or ten, she went to bed about eight. She's the princess, and he's her black knight. Yes, their story is just the beginning. Thank you so much:}!

Marissa: Thank so much!Oops, I must have spelled her name wrong, it's Serina Yamada, silly me. Thank you for pointing her name out, it's actually a really pretty name and so is yours:} I'm glad you like my stories, and want me to take my time. I can say that Outlaws and this one are my main focus. Thank you again:}

Strawberryblood13: Thank you so much! Yes, I'm trying to make the story accurate to the actual tale, with a hint of my own twist and GA twist. Thanks again!:}

Author's note: Thank you so much, guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy:} Comments are greatly appreciated as always.

Disclaimer: Don't own gakuen alice or greek mythology. Just the plot is mine:}

 **Chapter 4:**

Mikan awoke with heavy confusion, she looked around to take in her surroundings. She found herself in the most comfortable bed she had ever laid herself on. Her shaky hands came in contact with soft, satin sheets. She slowly got out of the canopy bed, moving the silky red curtains away in the process, and finally her feet came in contact with the rug.

She noticed the room she was in was huge, it almost made her gasp. She saw a big fireplace that lit the entire room up with its distinguished flames. She also saw a writing desk in the corner, a bunch of wooden shelves filled with books and art supplies, and a huge wardrobe.

Intrigued to what's inside the wardrobe, she opened it and her mouth widened in a perfect O shape. Inside contained various amounts of fancy gowns, filled with the colors of black, red, dark orange, and dark purple. She noticed they were precisely her size, which made her entire body ran cold. She felt like whoever kidnapped her, designed this room to be hers.

She had to get out of here, right now. She ran to the door, praying to the Alice Gods it wasn't lock. It seemed the Alice Gods answered her prayers because she opened the door with sweet success. She closed the door behind her, tiptoeing in the long, narrow highway. She passed by creepy paintings of dead souls, which looked like their eyes were expressed to be quenched with undying sorrow. This also helped her remember that the chariot came from the underground, and she had a feeling her captor took her to the underground with him.

She came across a spiral staircase, and descended down quiet as a mouse. When she was about to reach the last step, she heard a infuriating roar so loud, it shook the crystal chandelier off the ceiling. She held in her scream as she went around the broken glass. She hid behind a big pillar when she saw someone stomping down the stairs.

It was a man, but she couldn't deny he was handsome. He had wavy black hair, with red eyes, and a stubble on his chin. She felt herself blush at his features, but then she snapped herself out of it like she usually did. Her mother separated herself a lot from the opposite gender, so that was usually her reaction. For some reason, he had a bigger effect on her because he looked like an Alice God.

"Where is she? How could you let her escape?!" The intimidating man exclaimed to a couple see-through souls she didn't notice before.

"Find her! If you don't, I shall send all of you to the depths of Tartarus!" They vanished into thin air, and the man pinched his nose in frustration.

He must have noticed her intense staring at him, because he was available to catch a quick glimpse of her behind the pillar. He smirked at this, he always had a thing for games.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," He said mockingly to her, even though he knew exactly where she was. She felt her heart beating fast at his taunts, and tried to control on her heavy breathing.

"We could play hide and seek all day, but I'm done with playing, so come on out," She didn't move an inch from her position.

He sighed at this, sneakily walking behind the pillar without her notice. She couldn't see him anymore, so she let out a breath of relief. When she turned her head in the other direction, she screamed bloody murder.

His smirk widened at this, but it diminished quickly when she tried to run away from him again. He pinned her arms against the pillar, and she gave him a death glare.

"Caught you, there is no way to hide, so calm down," He commanded her with a hint of a hypnotic tone.

She slowly started to relax, not bothering to fight him anymore. However, her glare at him was still present because she knew this was his doing.

He twirled a piece of her hair, seeing that it wasn't in those childish pigtails. He would make sure his servants would have her hair down more often, and specifically for his eyes only.

Mikan didn't like the look he gave her, not one single bit. He looked at her like she was his precious doll, a doll that would do his bidding for his liking. She already felt like her mother treated her as a fragile doll, she wasn't going to let this man do the same thing.

"What do you want with me? Who are you? And where am I exactly?" She could feel her voice tremble, but she made sure her eyes were focused on him.

Surprisingly, he got down on one knee, and took out a box from his dark cloak. Inside it was a ruby diamond ring, it was even redder than his eyes. She stared at him dumbstruck, literally lost for words.

"Mikan Yukihira, would you do me the honor of being my wife, and rule the Underworld with me as my Queen?" She didn't know what to say, she was a mere mortal, not even close to a Demigod.

How could Natsume Hyuuga, King of the Underworld and King of the Dead, ask her to marry him? Then it dawned on her that this was what the Fates predicted, he was the darkness and she was the mere flower.

She took a deep breath, trying to refuse his offer very gently. "I'm truly honored that You, as an Alice God, asked me to marry you. However, I have to refuse because I am not fit to be queen and I know there are plenty of other mortals that are way prettier than me," She laughed that last statement off.

Mikan knew that she was pretty, but she was a mere weed compared to the others she had seen that we're beautiful like blooming roses. She may be a woman now, but her mother still dressed her like a child, and the only color she had ever worn was white.

"What I'm offering you, will make you way more beautiful than any of those conceited goddesses. I see so much potential, especially alluring darkness from you. All you have to say is one simple yes, so what do you say now?" He was tempting her, with his compelling words.

Nobody had ever told her she had darkness within her, only pure light. What darkness did he see in her? And why was she intrigued to express it?

Mikan shook her head, scolding herself from being swayed by his words. "My answer is still no, my lord. Take me home to my mother, now!" She said defiantly.

"I won't take you above, not now, not ever. You shall be my wife, with or without your consent. Your father has already gave me his blessing, we shall be wed tomorrow," He said in a finalized tone.

"My father would never give his blessing to this ridiculous marriage! How dare you force me to a marriage I do not want, I hate you!" Before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard, across the face.

Her mind was consumed with absolute fury, she wasn't thinking straight. However, when she finally calmed down, she looked at him wide-eyed. She had just slap an Alice God, she was definitely dead meat by the look he was giving her.

"My servants shall change you in a better attire, and once you look presentable. You shall dine with me for dinner, no exceptions," She wished he would have yelled at her for slapping him. Instead, he completely changed a topic that made her head spun, and talked to her in a chilling whisper.

She noticed two souls appeared out of nowhere, one on her left and one on her right. They gripped onto her, and she vanished into thin air with them.

Natsume looked at where she disappeared, smirking to himself. He headed towards the dinning area, his mind consumed of Mikan. No one had ever dared slap the mighty King of the Underworld, except her, a mere mortal. He knew the fire and darkness combined within her, would make her his perfect queen.

XOX

Yuka was purely exhausted. She had just finished tending to Mori's son, and luckily the little guy was going to be just fine. However, she had no idea what caused that nasty fever, but she was relieved to bring it down.

She wondered if her precious daughter was asleep yet? It was pretty late, so she wouldn't be surprised if she was. A smile always came upon her face when she thought of her little Tangerine.

She knew her daughter was more antsy to venture out more, especially since she was an adult now. Selfishly, she couldn't let her daughter spread her wings, she would even cut them off of her without a hint of hesitation. She was hers and hers alone. She would not share her daughter to anyone, no matter how much her daughter would beg of her.

When she reached her home, she noticed the door was wide open. She rushed in frantically, looking everywhere for her daughter, but the house was silent as the night. She ran back outside to look for her at the meadow, but she wasn't there either.

She began to weep heavily on the meadow, wondering where her daughter was? It seemed that someone had read her thoughts. Suddenly, a white-hot light fanned her face, and she saw a beautiful goddess that stood in front of her.

She recognized that it was Serina Yamada, goddess of the moon. Yuka groveled to her feet, weeping pathetically onto her white robe. "Please, Lady Serina, do you know where my daughter is?" She asked her in a meek tone.

Serina was silent as a suspect. She put a golden lock behind her ear, and answered the poor mother. "I have seen you daughter, she was taken underground by the King of the Underworld, he took her as his bride," With her final words, Lady Serina disappeared into the night, resuming her place back at the moon.

"Lord Hyuuga, you have messed with the wrong witch!" Yuka said in a harsh whisper.

The flowers she gripped onto, withered into her poisonous hands. Unknown to Mikan or her husband, she lied to them about being a wiccan, she was not, but a pure witch. If she was miserable than the whole world shall be miserable.

She would come up with a spell, which would make the harvest on earth die on her behalf. She ran back to her cottage, with an evil cackle that echoed the quiet night, and she slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers: }**

newroz: Thank you so much! You're right off the bat with her darkness because of Yuka. It would really show her darkness develop in the future chapters.

EchizenRyoma: She is definitely something else, not just a mere mortal, even though she think she is. Sadly, she won't be nice to Natsume for a while, but he will grown on her. There shall be more familiar characters in this chapter, and she is at least will be nice to them. Thank you so much!:}

Marissa: LOL! I'm glad you thought Natsume as way Hotter. Gotta, love Natsume, even Mikan couldn't deny her captor was a hottie:} There is no need to control your peelings, let them run free. Thank you so much!:}

Anilissa: Oh yeah, Yuka is definitely a mama bear, but might be too much as an overbearing mamma bear. I'm glad I surprised you that Yuka was a witch. Yeah, I decided to make him amuse instead of angry at her, for now. Pretty soon, she might push him over the edge. Oh, and I fix that mistake you pointed out, so thank you for that. If you see anymore, please don't hesitate to point it:} Thank you so much!:}

Author's note: Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you will enjoy. I really focused on to try to keep the characters in character, it would really mean alot to me if you could give me your thoughts about how I portrayed the characters and if I kept them in line. I really had fun writing this one, enjoy:}

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Greek mythology, just the plot is mine.

 **Chapter five:**

Mikan found herself back where she started. She noticed the two souls that brought her back here, were rummaging through her new wardrobe and animately chatting amongst themselves. Mikan crossed her arms, knowing full well they were picking out an outfit for her, but she would have to inform them that she would not be attending.

"I'm not going, so please inform your King, I will not dine with him," She said to the two girls, which made them froze.

They both looked at her in shock, not believing what they just heard from her. The soul with pink fluffy hair, spoke for the both of them. "Your highness, I know that You and our King are not seeing eye to eye right now. However, I think this dinner would benefit you to talk and get to know him better,"

Mikan looked at her like she had lost her mind, especially when she referred to her with such a supreme title. She did not want to get to know him better, infact, she wanted to stay as far away from him as humanly possible.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her mind. If she acted so disrespectful at dinner towards him, he would probably want nothing to do with her and kick her out of his kingdom in a heartbeat.

She gave them her usual bright smile, but it implied so much meaning behind it, "You're right, I'll give him a try," They both clapped giddily at this.

They immediately started to get her ready, fussing over her like she was a new pretty doll. She blushed hard when they ripped off her white nightgown that was already torn to begin with. She covered herself in an instinct, she began to feel goosebumps appear on her sun-kissed skin.

Before she could protest, they dragged her into a luxurious and spacious, bathroom, which was connected to her room. They drew her a bath in the large tub, with scented candles around it, and a cabinet on top that was filled with soups and oils. She had never bathe like this before, usually her mom and her would bathe in a stream nearby, or they would use a really big barrel if it was too cold outside.

She saw that the steam was rising like smoke, the pink-haired soul beckoned her to get in. So without delay, she abid her request, and began to soak her body in the warm water. _I am in a blissful state,_ she thought to herself with a lazy smile. Their hands scrubbed soothingly on her scalp, then, they put a sweet oil into her hair, which made her smell like tangerine. She consumed herself in the fragrance, almost wanting to taste herself.

They pulled her out of the tub, drying her with warm sheets all over her body, and brought her back into her room. They sat her on the vanity stool, while they decided what gown she should wear.

"Your highness, what color dress would you want, black or red?" They asked her like it was the most important thing in the world.

"What color would my host want me to wear tonight for this special occasion?" She responded back with a question of her own.

"Definitely the red, your highness," The blue-black haired girl soul replied to her with a chirpy tone.

"Then, let me go with black," They both frowned at this, but didn't go against Mikan's choosing.

As they began to dress her, Mikan decided to have small talk because she hated awkward silence.

"So... what are your names?" She asked them with heavy curiosity.

The pink-haired soul answered for them, "Oh, how silly of us! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Anna, and this is my cousin, Nonoko. Our King hired us to be your personal servants, and we are truly honored to work with the future Queen," Mikan had to suppress a shiver when she referred to her as queen. She was no queen, especially not his queen.

"Well, I believe we're finish. What do you think, your highness?" Nonoko asked, they were so eager to please her.

When she fully looked into the mirror, she gasped. She had on a midnight black dress, which showed off her curves that she didn't even know she had. Her wet hair was put in a french bun, and it really showed her delicate face. As for jewelry, she had on a big, moon shaped necklace that really brought out her attire.

She looked at Nonoko and Anna, fully grateful for what they did. For the first time in her life, she finally felt like an adult.

Mikan had to held in her choked sob, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy you made me and how I truly appreciate your efforts," The two souls looked wide-eyed at their queen when she actually bowed her head a little to show her gratitude.

"No, there is no need to thank us, your highness. Exposing your divine beauty to our King, makes our jobs worth it," Nonoko said to her.

"If you guys don't mind, but when we're alone, I would like for you to call me Mikan," She passed by them, while they literally floated there in shock.

Mikan looked back at them, sheepishly. "I can take care myself from here, but could one of you please tell me where the dining hall is?" They both snapped out of the shock they were in, and they began to smile at her.

"It would be our honor to escort you, Queen Mikan," Mikan gave them a gesture to lead the way, ignoring when Anna referred to her as queen.

As she followed the souls in front of her, a part of her was sad that she would have depart with them soon. She was still going to follow through her plan, which was not to let the king want her as his bride. However, she was going to miss the two souls she came attached to so quickly, but she knew that she did not belong here.

XOX

Natsume sat at the head of the table, impatiently waiting for his bride to sit at his right. However, he was not alone. Sitting at his left was his good friend, Ruka Nogi, his job was to deliver the dead souls with his boat. Also, a few chairs down from them was Hotaru Imai, goddess of witchcraft and Ruka's lover. However, they had a really funny way of showing their affections, especially Hotaru.

"We can hardly wait to meet her Natsume, I'm sure she would be an excellent Queen," Ruka said to ease the intense atmosphere.

"Well, I'm glad it's not another nypm he chose as his bride. You were quite stupid to pin after that last nymph, Hyuuga," Hotaru said while taking a delicate sip of her wine.

Ruka face palmed himself for his lover's bluntness, he prayed they would not start one of their constant spats. Luckily, before they could, a woman came in the dining hall. _This must be Mikan, for a mortal, she was quite a beuty_. Ruka thought to himself.

Natsume arose from his chair, implying for her to sit next to him. However, defiantly, she didn't. Instead, she sat next to Hotaru, which earned amusement from the witchcraft goddess. Natsume slowly sat back down, not keeping his eyes off his bride, who didn't even bother to look his way.

Natsume took a deep breath before he snapped his fingers. What now appeared was a banquet of food on the table, which made Mikan's eyes bulged in astonishment. Her nostrils consumed the different fragrance of food, making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

Mikan wasn't sure what she should eat first? Everything looked so scrumptious, it was hard to choose. Maybe she should start with a dessert first, like this chocolate cake that's calling her to devour it.

She took a piece of chocolate cake, not bothering to use her silverware. She used her hands to put the piece of cake onto her plate with a loud bang. All eyes were on her, especially a certain crimson pair. If her mother was here, she would have scolded her for her bad table manners, but she had to do what was necessary. If being disrespectful at the table might make King of the Underworld reconsider their marriage, then she would do something this drastic. She grabbed a big chunk of the cake, and shoved it into her mouth.

However, before she was about to swallow it, she remembered something her mother told her awhile back. _"Once you taste the forbidden food from his realm, my little Tangerine. You are bound and shall become tainted to his Kingdom forever,"_

Remembering that, she spit out the cake while using her napkin to get rid of the evidence that was left in her mouth. This time, everyone stared at her like she lost her mind, except for a certain crimson pair that stared at her with heavy amusement.

She pointed her finger accusingly at the King of the Underworld, "You jerk, you served me Underworld food! You almost made me bound to your home without my consent!" She exclaimed loudly, pouring all her frustrations and anger at him.

"I would have enlightened you if you have sat next to me and didn't act like a wild animal at the table! And I simply did it, so that you would never leave our home," He said to her, as he slowly started to lose his temper, which was a good sign for her. Now, she really had to push him over the edge, and she knew exactly how.

"This is not my home, I do not belong here. I will never be your wife or your queen, so get it in that thick skull of yours. This is how I truly feel about you, your majesty," Mikan grabbed the nearest pie and threw it at Natsume's face. She didn't want to see or hear his reaction so she quickly ran out of the dining hall.

Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle once she left, this mortal girl had really piqued her interest. She knew the girl's actions was quite stupid and could even get herself killed, but she found it quite entertaining.

She put her wine glass up to the fuming fiancee, to her dumbstruck lover, and to the fuming bride that just left.

"Cheers to the happy couple," She murmured sarcastically before she gulped down her entire glass of wine. She knew Natsume was glaring at her, but she gave him a devious smirk for her response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers:}**

Loveisfun: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find it hilarious:} Here is your update and I will update outlaws as soon as I can. So far, the plot bunny of mine seems to be stuck in its own rabbit hole.

KashyBears: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you're in love with this story and here is your update.:}

Newroz: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think of it as awesome!:}

Anilissa: Thank you! Hee, hee, you would have to see to find out. Let's just say Natsume will not be a happy camper. Yes, I would reveal the nymph was either Luna or Sumire. It would focus more on the present, as the main key. There will be flashbacks here and there, but it won't be really in depth. Thanks again and for your insightful questions!:}

StarElsie: Thank you so much! Yes, I'm so glad you liked the humor with Hotaru's statement. Thanks again!:}

Marissa: Thank you so much! Yes my plan is to do that, and I have a lot of fun writing these funny scenes. I even giggled myself. So I'm glad you like it, and thanks again:}

Mikan26: Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it funny! I even died of laughter myself. Thanks again!

Bubbles: Thank you so much! Yes, my main goal is to keep to them in depth of their true personalities, which made me fall in love with the manga, thanks to the compelling characters. Yes, I have read the whole manga and watched the anime. I think I started getting into GA when I was about twelve or maybe thirteen. As for the ending, it felt incomplete, I was not a happy camper. I felt the feels, but the author had to crush them. I tend to add humor in it, especially the bickering couple, they are always known for causing a scene between them lol. Thanks again

Naeema. Gomez: Thank you! Here is your update!:}

Haruhi-chan131: Thank you so much! I'm glad I surprised you with the ending, I wanted to give a twist to that. And I tried to make her cackle like the wicked witch of the west from Wizard of OZ. If you haven't heard her laugh, check it out, it's quite dramatic and creepy. Thanks again!

Author's note: Sorry, guys, here is the next chapter. I'm suffering a huge writers block, but the plot bunny was available to fight it, this time, lol. Well, enjoy! And comments are greatly appreciated and I thank you guys for being so faithful to towards this story.

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, don't own GA or GM, just the plot is mine.

 **Chapter six:**

Mikan kept pacing around and around in her room. She waited anxiously for the King of the Underworld to barged into her room and flash his fury onto her. She knew that she did the right thing to push his buttons, but maybe she went a little too far. She shook her head, thinking to herself that she had to be extreme with her actions. Lord Hyuuga deserved to get hit by that pie, and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

She plopped herself onto the bed, to conceal her screaming of anger on one of the pillows. She wanted to go home. Home where her mother was. Home where the sun was. A vigorous knock at the door brought her head away from the pillow.

"GO AWAY!" She exclaimed so loudly, but the knocking at door continued to be pounded on, even a little bit harder this time.

She jumped out of the bed before she marched to the door to unlock it, and then she opened it with a swift pull. The adrenaline that pumped through her entire body ran cold when she looked into Hyuuga eyes. Some people have said if you really looked into the King of the Underworld's eyes, you could see your own death being shown through them.

Mikan yelped in fright, slamming the door in front of his face. "Mikan is not here right now, please come back later, or I could leave her a message from you," She hid inside the wardrobe as Natsume opened the door in annoyance.

Nobody had ever slammed the door at him, if they had, it was either a dumb mortal that thought they could slam it when death came knocking at their door. He slowly entered the room, wondering where she could be hiding? This girl had a tendency to hide a lot from him. However, he knew that he would always find her.

He heard a slight, innocent sneeze that came from the wardrobe. He smirked at this, he now knew where she was hiding, but he decided to humour her a little longer.

"Wherever you're hiding, is a pretty damn good hiding place. I'll come back later because I know you can't hide forever," He heard a stifled giggle from her, but he knew she tried to held it in.

He closed the bathroom door, so that she would think he left the room. He stood right next to the wardrobe, away from her line of vision. Mikan slowly opened the wardrobe, breathing out a sigh of relief. She was off the hook, for now at least

She started to head towards the bed before two strong arms wrapped around her. She screamed in protest, trying to escape from his evil clutches, but she was stuck like a bird in its cage.

"Mikan…"He called her name out with a hint of seduction in his tone.

She stopped thrashing in his arms, giving him a glare, but she gasped when her eyes met his. His eyes captivated her, he looked like a python trying to hypnotize her, and she was a dumb bunny that found herself under his spell.

Mikan snapped herself out of it when he was about to kiss her, she pushed him away real hard and hid herself under the bed. She touched her lips hesitantly, she was almost kissed by him, and she found herself wanting to be kiss by him. She shook her vigorously, probably thinking he put some kind of spell on her, but why was there a hint of doubt in that possibility.

"You know, don't you think you're getting a bit old for these games, especially Hide and Seek?" He asked her before he faced her under the bed.

"If you are tired of playing these games with me, then maybe you should give up on marrying me, old man," She replied in a snappy tone.

Natsume cringed at her words, but he hid it well with his devious smirk. "Old man, you say, can an old man do this?" He pulled her out of the bed with ease, she gasped for her response, and she found herself plopped onto the bed.

"I hate you! You're a pervert! You're a jerk! And you're stupid by your own persistence!" She yelled at him emotionally before she turned her head away to avoid his eyes.

"Yes, I know you hate me, but you mostly hate yourself for liking those qualities that I portrayed," She stared at him wide-eyed, he was such a narcissistic, she hoped his head would explode from thinking of himself as so high and mighty.

"You're mother was holding you back, I can give you the freedom that you desperately crave for. I gave you a teasing taste of you dressing as an adult, but you can taste the whole experience if you go along with our marriage," He was trying to bribe her, but she did her best to ignore his words that sounded oh so tempting.

"I get no freedom for dressing like an adult, it only benefits your perverted fantasies about me," she piqued snarky.

"Yes and no. Some outfits are for my eyes only, especially if you're wearing nothing in particular," She blushed madly at this, and turned away from him.

"You and I are going to wed tomorrow, weather you like it or not, but in time, you would have even regret of doubting this marriage,"

"Ha, in your dreams, my lord," She whispered sarcastically.

He chose to ignore that before he abide her a good night. As he was about to open the door, he said something that would make her reflect his words for the entire night.

"When you entered the dining hall, you portrayed yourself as a queen and you were even smiling in content, nobody could have looked away." With the click of the door shut, Mikan began to cry, the sound of her tears were her only friends that understood her heavy sadness and confusion.


End file.
